Tenebris Stella's Domination Quotes
by I Darkstar X
Summary: (V 2.4.3) Tenebris Stella, is insane. He does not grasp the concept of reality. He's very lovable and friendly, but still insane. He can a bit too much "into it" when he plays on his VARGU, and trust me, when that happens, Super Sayen ain't got crap on TS. Trust me.


**Tenebris Stella's Domination Quotes (V 2.4.3)**

**NOTE: Please understand that list is subject to change.**

**O(-l-lO-Ol-l-)O**

General (Chance to happen to any class.)

1. "I HAVE KILLED YOU insert number here TIMES!"

2. "Death's train just pulled into the station and you've got a one way ticket!"

3. "You people are WIMPS! My daughter could beat you!"

4. "What you got foo'!? WHAT YOU GOT!?"

5. "You like it when I kill you don't you? Why else do you keep coming back for more?"

6. "Sorry, I didn't mean to kill you, I meant to UTTERLY DESTROY YOU!"

7. "Oh... Did you lose your face? Well I found it, on the tip of my sword!"

8. "Awww... Look at the way your blood spews from the crevice of your chest..."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Scout

1. "I can see your organs over there chatterbox! And there, and there, and there, and... How did it get over there?"

2. "There once was a little Scout, but no one loved him, so I did the world a favor and KILLED HIM!"

3. "You keep going on about home runs. When I'm done with you, you can go run home to your stupid mother!"

4. "You... Are... So... THIN! It's really funny! Your family that poor they couldn't feed you well enough eh?"

5. "BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Did I blow out your mic yet? No? OK then, let me laugh even harder! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

******OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Soldier

1. "Rockets and shotguns and shovels oh my! Still dominated you though."

2. "When I'm done with you, I'm going after your precious patriots!"

3. "Just give up soldier boy! You'll never beat me!"

4. "Here's an idea, how about you swallow a grenade, then at least you'll save yourself from more repeated deaths via me!"

5. "There's a big difference between a rocket and a missile. You are like a rocket, you have no guidance, and you hurt everyone you come into contact with."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Pyro

1. "Sorry, I don't speak noob class!"

2. "Why is your blood so tasty demonspawn? I think it might be addicting..."

3. "I'm like a bomb, when you set me on fire, you light the fuse."

4. "When I'm done with you, I'll use your tears to put out all the fires you started!"

5. "You can't spell flame-retardancy without retard!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Demoman

1. "Cyclops never was my favorite X-Men!"

2. "Sure you're a demolitions 'expert'? Look more like a pirate thar matey! YAR! I'll swab me poop deck with yer blood!"

3. "Hey I think I saw your other eye in that bottomless pit over there ya drunk!"

4. "When I make you cry, does your empty socket tear up too?"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Heavy

1. "Lose a couple thousand metric tons and then you just might be able to kill me."

2. "If you have enough money to fire that gun at me and miss, why does your family still live in Russia? Answer me that Scooge!"

3. "Now who's crying Lardy!?"

4. "You make excellent sandwiches, I'll give you that. It's not like you need any more of them, fatty!"

5. "You're from Russia? Moy drug, vy nikogda ne budete bit' menya. Yes, I can speak Russian."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Engineer

1. "Grease-monkey is a fitting nickname for you... CAUSE YOU SMEAL LIKE BOTH!"

2. "I'll kill you every time Gadgets!"

3. "Hey toymaker! What kind of toys do you make? Wait, I know! Useless ones!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Medic

1. "Try cleaning your glasses, maybe then you'll see me coming!"

2. "I don't need medicine, I'm insane! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

3. "You were the ugly duckling weren't ya you quack!"

4. "Oops! I just have you a lethal dosage of my awesomeness!"

5. "Doctor doctor I believe I just DOMINATED YOU!"

6. "You're from Germany? Mein Freund, werden Sie mich nie geschlagen. Yes, I can speak German."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Sniper

1. "You're a pathetic piece of trash, just like your van!"

2. "That's for throwing lemonade at me! Waste of perfectly good lemonade..."

3. "You can't shoot what just killed you! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

4. "Sniper no sniping! Sniper no sniping! Sniper no sniping! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Spy

1. "You steal a face, I STEAL YOUR LIFE!"

2. "Is the reason why you take others' is because you have an identity crisis?"

3. "You're from France? Mon ami, vous ne serez jamais me battre. Yes, I can speak French."

4. "Go pick up a baguette after you respawn! Maybe it'll help you cope with your pitiful life!"

5. "You can hide, and you can run, but you can't beat me, you smoking son of a Badman!"


End file.
